Die Invasion (1)
Die Invasion, Teil 1 (There but for the grace of God) ist die 19. Episode der ersten Staffel von Stargate SG-1. inhalt Als SG-1 zu einer neuen Mission aufbricht, gelangen sie durch das Stargate auf einen Planeten, dessen Torraum im dunklen liegt. Bei genauerer Untersuchung findet Teal'c einen toten Jaffa, welcher als Warnsignal zurückgelassen wurde. Teal'c erzählt dem Team das sie nicht weitergehen sollten, da die Goa'uld die Bewohner des Planeten getötet haben und der Planet verstrahlt it. Daraufhin beschließt O'Neill die Mission abzubrechen und wieder auf die Erde zurückzukehren. Daniel und Sam haben ein Labor gefunden, wo die früheren Bewohner Artefakte von anderen Welten untersucht haben. Daniel ist begeistert. Leider ruft ihn Jack zurück zum Gate. Selbst Daniels Argument über die Wichtigkeit der Fundstücke kann Jack nicht umstimmen. Frustriert sammelt Daniel ein paar Stücke zusammen und wendet sich dann dem beeindruckendsten aller Stücke zu. Es scheint ein Spiegel zu sein, obwohl Daniel sein Spiegelbild nicht sehen kann. Als Daniel diesen berührt, spürt er einen Energiestoß. Er eilt zu den anderen, um ihnen von seiner Entdeckung zu berichten, aber sie sind schon weg. Daniel macht sich also alleine auf den Rückweg... und findet den Gate-Raum voll mit Soldaten. Die Soldaten erkennen ihn nicht. Hammond kommt dazu und fragt ihn, wie er durch das Gate gekommen sei. Daniel verlangt, Jack zu sehen; er wird daraufhin in die Krankenstation gezerrt. Er erfährt, dass Hammond kein General ist und O'Neill dafür General. Er bekommt ein Beruhigungsmittel verabreicht und wird daraufhin bewusstlos. Als er wieder aufwacht, sieht er Dr. Catherine Langford. Da sie ihn kennt, fragt sie ihn wie er mit dem Zugangscode von SG-1 hierher kommen konnte. Er berichtet von der Mission zu P3R233. Er erinnert sie daran, wie sie sich vor der Abydos-Mission getroffen haben. Er erzählt ihr was in den letzten beiden Jahren passiert ist. Cathrine sagt ihm, dass er in dieser Welt nicht auf die Abydos-Mission gehen wollte. Catherine geht zu General O'Neill und zu Colonel Hammond und bittet sie, mit Daniel zu sprechen. Jack stimmt zu. Daniel versucht ihm die Verhältnisse auf seiner Erde zu erklären. Jack fragt Daniel Dinge über die Goa'uld. Daniel ist jedoch nicht an diesem Thema interessiert. Er betont, dass sie Freunde seien und erwähnt die Mission, um das Gate auf Abydos zu zerstören und selbst den Tod von Jacks Sohn Charlie. Dann fragt Daniel, ob sie nach Chulak gereist seien. Catherine und Jack fragen eifrig, ob Daniel die Symbole für diese Welt kenne. Daniel schreibt sie auf. Da sie Chulak nicht kennen, schließt Daniel daraus, dass Teal'c nicht auf der Erde ist. Dr. Carter kommt hinzu, ist keine Soldatin mehr, nur noch Astrophysikerin. Sie hat schlechte Neuigkeiten. Die angreifende Goa'uld-Flotte hat Washington und Philadelphia zerstört. Die Erde wird von den Goa'uld bedroht. Die meisten Städte sind ausgelöscht worden. Catherine untersucht die Fundstücke, die Daniel mitgebracht hat. Er berichtet ihr von dem Spiegel. Sie denkt, der Spiegel könnte mit einem der Fundstücke verbunden sein, die er mitgebracht habe. Sie werden unterbrochen, als Daniel eine Aktion in der Gate-Halle bemerkt. O'Neill schickt eine Nuklearbombe nach Chulak, um den Angriff auf der Erde zu stoppen. Sam protestiert, dass ihr Genesis Projekt - die Evakuierung des Personals und anderen wichtigen Leuten durch das Stargate vor der Bombe Priorität haben sollte. Daniel versucht auch, ihn aufzuhalten. Die Jaffa sind Sklaven, sie haben keine anderen Wahl. Jack will nicht hören. Selbst als Daniel argumentiert, dass unschuldige Leute auf Chulak leben. Daniel vermutet, dass er zu einer „unterschiedlichen“ Version der Erde zurückgeschickt wurde. Sam erklärt, dass es Theorien über unterschiedliche Dimensionen mit unterschiedlichen Versionen von Realitäten gäbe. Also ist dies hier nicht Daniels Realität. Aber das Stargate kann das nicht verursacht haben. In der Zwischenzeit bereitet die Basis die Evakuierung durch das Gate vor. Daniel überlegt, was mit ihm wohl in dieser Welt passiert ist. Sein letztgenannter Wohnort war Ägypten und das Land wurde von den Goa'uld bereits zerstört. Eine zu evakuierende Person - der Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten - wird auf dem Weg zur Basis getötet, als die Goa'uld sein Flugzeug abschießen. Das gleiche Raumschiff hält auf den Cheyenne Mountain zu. In Sekundenschnelle hat sich das riesige pyramidenförmige Raumschiff über den Berg geschoben. Wenn es feuert, würde das einer 200 Megatonnenbombe entsprechen, sagt Sam. Daniel weiß, dass es nicht feuern wird. Es wird landen. Die Basis bereitet sich auf die Invasion vor. Nicht wichtige Leute werden evakuiert, aber es gibt ein Problem. Nachdem die Bombe nach Chulak gesandt wurde, öffneten die Goa'uld das Gate zwischen dieser Welt und der Erde. Das Wurmloch ist noch geöffnet...und solange es offen ist, kann man die Leute nicht auf einen sicheren Planeten schicken. Sie müssen warten, bis das Goa'uld Gate das Wurmloch schließt und dann versuchen, die andere Welt anzuwählen, bevor die Goa'uld sich wieder einwählen. Im Durchschnitt kann ein Wurmloch 38 Minuten lang offen gehalten werden. Sie müssen darauf warten, bis sich das Energiefeld schließt. Während Jack den Widerstand gegen die Jaffa-Eindringlinge anführt, lüften Catherine und Sam mit Daniels Hilfe ein weiteres Geheimnis: Sie übersetzen die außerirdische Nachricht, die von der Nachbarschaft des zerstörten Planeten P3R233 3 Monate vorher geschickt wurde. Sie konnten die Nachricht nicht übersetzen, aber Daniel kann es - er hat die außerirdische Sprache auf Abydos gelernt. Dort steht: „Achtung vor den Zerstörern. Sie kommen von...“. Der Rest ist unvollständig. Kurze und lange Striche ergeben eine Stargate-Adresse. Die Adresse, wo der Angriff seinen Ursprung hatte, nimmt Daniel an. Daniel hat das Gate auf P3R233 und die Symbole auf dem Videoband. Sie können die Jaffabasis herausfinden. Das Gespräch wird unterbrochen, als das Wurmloch unterbrochen wird. Sofort wird zu dem sicheren Planeten angewählt. Kurz danach erzählen Hammond, Catherine und Sam Jack O'Neill von den anderen Koordinaten. Es muss eine Entscheidung getroffen werden: Wenn sie ihr eigenes Stargate öffnen können, wählen sie entweder zu der sicheren Welt oder sie könnten zu der Goa'uld Basis wählen, in der Hoffnung, den Angriff zu stoppen. Jack will eine Bombe zu der neuen Adresse schicken, aber Daniel und Sam argumentieren dagegen. Die außerirdische Basis könnte eine Iris haben und die Chance, sich rauszuwählen, wäre vertan. Die Zeit läuft ihnen davon. Während sie reden, zeigt Daniel das Videoband von P3R233, und auch die Bilder von Carter, Jack und Teal’c aus Daniels Realität. Sam ist fasziniert. Hammond und Catherine bemerken Teal’c und fragen, weil er der Jaffa ist, der die Invasion der Basis leitet. Daniel erklärt, dass Teal’c der Anführer der Wachen bei Apophis war/ist und natürlich so eine wichtige Mission leiten wird. Daniel hat eine mögliche dritte Koordinatenkombination, wenn sie das Gate öffnen können: Zu dem Planeten, wo er hergekommen ist, damit er seine Welt retten kann. Dies würde das Opfer der Parallelwelt bedeuten. Kein netter Gedanke für die Leute, die in der Basis gefangen sind. Überflüssig zu sagen, dass noch 22 Minuten verbleiben, bis das Gate geöffnet werden kann und Jacks Männer die Eindringlinge nicht solange aufhalten können. Daniel weiß einen Weg, wie man Zeit herausschinden kann. Er meint Teal’c. Er erzählt ihnen, wie Teal’c Apophis betrogen hat, um seine Leute von der Sklaverei zu befreien. Jack meint, dass Teal’c wohl nicht begeistert sein wird, den Erdmenschen, die gerade eine Bombe zu seinem Planeten geschickt haben, zu helfen. Vielleicht kann dieser Teal’c aber überredet werden, Daniel in seine Realität zurückkehren zu lassen. Jack hat wenig Hoffnung, dass er Teal’c davon überzeugen kann, aber er kann damit etwas Zeit gewinnen. Es ist ein Selbstmordkommando, mit dem Jaffa-Anführer zu sprechen. Jack geht und nimmt Daniels Videoband als Beweis mit. Bevor er geht, umarmt Jack Sam - zu Daniels Überraschung, denn die beiden sind ein Paar. Hammond gibt Befehle an die Soldaten aus - der Gate-Raum muss auf alle Fälle gehalten werden. Zur gleichen Zeit trifft Teal’c auf O'Neill. Sam hat das Wählsystem für das Gate beschleunigt. Hammond ordnet an, dass der Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus für die Basis 2 Minuten, nachdem das Gate geschlossen wurde, aktiviert wird. Wenn die Goa'uld die Basis intakt wollen, werden sie enttäuscht werden. Teal’c sieht sich Daniels Videoaufnahme an. Jack erzählt ihm von dem parallelen Teal’c, der Apophis verrät, um seine Welt zu ändern und um Frau und Sohn zu helfen. Teal’c entgegnet, dass seine Frau und sein Sohn durch die Bombe von Jack getötet wurden. Sein Volk, seine Familie sind tot. Kalt ordnet Teal’c die Exekution von General O'Neill an. Vier Minuten verbleiben bis zum nächsten Stargate-Fenster. Sam holt Daniels Fundstücke. Daniel dankt Catherine, dass man ihm die Gelegenheit gibt, in seine Welt zurückzukehren. Sie sagt, dass sei ihr Dank dafür, dass sie in der Parallelwelt wieder mit Ernest zusammen sein könnte. Die Jaffa dringen in den Kontrollraum ein und Colonel Hammond wird getötet. Sam wird von den Jaffa abgefangen. Sie gibt vor aufzugeben, fischt dann aber eine Handgranate aus der Tasche, zieht den Stift ab und tötet sich und die Jaffa. Catherine beginnt mit der Wählsequenz zu P3R233. Sie wird getötet, als das Kontrollzentrum in die Luft fliegt. Teal’c und seine Soldaten erreichen die Gate-Halle als sich das Wurmloch öffnet. Daniel geht durch das Tor, wird aber noch von einem Schuss verletzt. Teal’c und die Soldaten bleiben zurück. Der Selbstzerstörungscountdown läuft ab und das parallele Stargate-Kommando zerstört sich selbst. Daniel landet auf P3R233 und rennt zum Labor und dem Spiegel. Als er ihn anfasst, zuckt wieder ein Energiestoß durch ihn hindurch. Er kehrt in seine alte Realität zurück, wo Jack, Sam und Teal’c nach ihm suchen. Sie finden den bewusstlosen Freund und stellen zwei Dinge fest: Eine Wunde an Daniels Arm, die von einer Jaffa Stabwaffe zu stammen scheint, und ein Stück Papier in Daniels Hand mit den Koordinaten für die Goa'uld-Basis. Daniel wacht auf und warnt seine Freunde vor der bevorstehenden Situation. Informationen *Das Stargate kann bei jeder Aktivierung nur 38 Minuten lang geöffnet bleiben *Es igbt eine unbegrenzte Anzahl an paralellen Universen, die sich mehr oder weniger unserer ähneln *Um ein eingehendes Wurmloch an der Aktivierung zu verhindern, muss man rechtzeitig ein anderes Tor anwählen Zitate en:There But for the Grace of God fr:Une Dimension Trop Réelle it:Universi Paralleli Kategorie:SG-1 Staffel 1